Mauern
by Missing Linka
Summary: OY! Ich räume so meine Festplatte auf und finde diese uralte FF. Wirklich kein Meisterstück von mir, aber ich musste auf der Studienfahrt was Sinnvolles machen. Dementsprechend spielt die FF in Polen: Jarod will MPs Mauern einreißen. Schafft er es?


**Mauern**

Miss Parker lag gelangweilt auf ihrem französischen Doppelbett in einem Motel in einem Vorort Danzigs.

Im Fernsehen lief Fußball. Irgendeine Nation gegen eine andere Nation. Zweiundzwanzig schwitzende Männer. Und kein einziger machte sie auch nur annähernd an.

Von der Wand bröckelte die Farbe längst vergessener Glanzzeiten.

Erneut nahm sie einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette. Bisher waren der Preis der Zigaretten und das berühmte Danziger Goldwasser das einzig Positive an ihrer Reise gewesen.

„Polen, Jarod?! Warum um Himmels Willen Polen?! Reicht es dir nicht mehr, mich in alle Kaffs Amerikas zu schicken?!"

Okay, die Antwort kannte sie bereits ...

Sie wollte gerade ihr Glas in einem Zug leeren, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", dachte sie sich und meldete sich. „Was?!"

„Wussten Sie, dass Danzig seit 1261 Hansestadt war?"

„Jarod, was wollen Sie?!"

„Eigentlich wollte ich sie fragen, was für ein Vogel das ist, der vor Ihrem Fenster brütet."

Langsam stand sie von ihrem Bett auf und ging zum Fenster.

Davor befand sich ein Baum, in dessen Krone ein Vögel brütete, den auch Miss Parker noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Jarod?! Wo sind Sie?" Dann hörte sie nur noch, wie er auflegte.

„Jarod! Ich könnte dich killen!!!"

„Aber, aber, Miss Parker! So redet man doch nicht!", vernahm sie Jarods Stimme von hinten.

Süffisant grinsend lehnte Jarod an der Tür. Ihrer Zimmertür.

„Jarod ..."

Miss Parker fühlte sich verdammt ertappt: Die Zigarette in der einen, das Handy in der anderen Hand, das Goldwasser auf dem Nachtschrank – und dann hatte sie ihn auch noch geduzt.

Schlimmer konnte es kaum werden.

„Miss Parker", riss Jarod sie aus ihren Gedanken, „wollen Sie und Ihre Smith&Wesson mich gar nicht begrüßen?"

Kurz wanderte ihr Blick zu ihrer Waffe, die neben ihrem Glas auf dem Nachtschrank ruhte.

Jarods Blick folgte dem ihren und fixierte den unangetasteten Drink.

„Ich bin eindeutig zu nüchtern, um mich auf eine solche Diskussion einzulassen", erwiderte sie, während sie ihre Zigarette ausdrückte und sich ihm näherte. Ohne Waffe.

„Es ist neun Uhr abends und Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass dies Ihr erster Drink ist, Miss Parker?!"

„Verdammt noch mal, Jarod, ja! Und im Übrigen habe ich, falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen seien sollte, noch nicht einmal versucht, Sydney oder Broots zu benachrichtigen, dass der meistgesuchteste Mann des Centers direkt vor meinem Bett steht."

Interessiert sah Jarod sie an.

„Was?!", fauche sie ihn an.

„Mh. Ich überlegte mir gerade, ob du weißt, wie albern du dich aufführst."

„Ich soll mich albern aufführen? DU bist so meschugge und kommst ins Zimmer deiner Jägerin! Und dann behauptest DU, ich führe mich albern auf?!"

Verwirrt und erbost zugleich starrte sie ihn an.

„Also merkst du es nicht einmal, Melissa."

Er seufzte.

„Wir kennen uns seit etwa 20 Jahren, Melissa. Ich gehöre zu den wenigen Leuten, die deinen Vornamen kennen, da wir gerade beim Thema sind. Als Kinder waren wir die besten Freunde. Und jetzt, da du mich zurück ins Centre bringen sollst, ziehst du nicht einmal deine Waffe, wenn du die Chance dazu hast, mich zu fangen.

Und noch immer gestehst du dir nicht ein, dass du es nicht kannst, weil du für mich sehr viel mehr empfindest, als man dir erlauben würde. Als du es dir selbst erlauben willst."

Miss Parker hatte ihn kein einziges Mal unterbrochen.

Und auch ihre Waffe lag noch immer an ihrem alten Platz.

Plötzlich schluckte sie. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch gleichzeitig wurde sie immer wütender.

Sollte er es all die Jahre gewusst haben?! Hatte er ihre Schwächen erkannt und ausgenutzt, wie man es ihm beigebracht hatte?!

Wenn er das ...

Sie merkte gar nicht, dass sie angefangen hatte, zu weinen, und er sie sanft in den Arm genommen hatte.

Schluchzend kuschelte sie sich an ihn.

Fast vergaß sie, dass sie die eiskalte Miss Parker war, die sogar das Mittelmeer im Hochsommer zum Gefrieren bringen konnte.

Doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder daran und wollte Jarod von sich stoßen. Aber er hielt sie fest. Nur zu gut wusste er, dass dieses Zusammentreffen alles ändern würde. Aus ehemaligen Freunden konnten Geliebte werden. Oder aber die Feinde, sie dich Mr. Parker wünschte.

Die Emotionen überkamen sie. Sie trommelte mit voller Kraft gegen Jarods Oberkörper, um sich zu befreien. Sie wollte weg. Einfach nur weg. Weg vom Centre und weg von Jarod.

Doch er hielt sie noch immer fest. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Noch einmal würde er es nicht verkraften, sie alleine zurückzulassen, sie zu verlieren.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie unaufhörlich versucht hatte, sich zu befreien, verließen sie ihre Kräfte und sie brach in seinen Armen zusammen.

Jarod, der sie die ganze Zeit einfach nur gehalten und vor sich und der grausamen Welt da draußen beschützt hatte, trug sie zu ihrem Bett und deckte sie behutsam zu.

Während der Strom ihrer Tränen noch immer nicht versiegt war, musste Jarod gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

Nicht dass er sich gefreut hätte, dass Melissa weinte, es war viel mehr, dass sie nun nicht mehr die eiskalte Miss Parker, sondern seine Melissa war.

Er hatte es geschafft. Feindschaft war nun keine Option mehr.

Die einzige Frage bestand darin, wie sie nun mit ihrer neugewonnenen Vertrautheit umgehen würden.

Wie oft würde Melissa wieder ihre alten Mauern erneuern, versuchen, Jarod auf Distanz zu halten?

Aber auch diese Mauern würde er einreißen.

Er hatte es einmal geschafft.

Und gemeinsam würden sie noch viel mehr zu Fall bringen können...

**ENDE**


End file.
